


Day 6: Clothes Coming Off

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Finland really wants Sweden naked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, two things:
> 
> 1\. I’m not really a fan of writing accents, so that includes Sve’s lack of vowels. I personally find it really annoying to read, so I’m not going to be writing them in. If that bothers you, don’t read it, simple. 
> 
> 2\. Sorry for Sweden’s OOCness, I couldn’t figure out how to write him in character, I contemplated changing the ship for this one, but the workshop was perfect, and I couldn’t think of any other characters who’d use a workshop, so it just continued as OOC crap. Still, I like this one tbh.

Finland ran his fingers through his hair as he watched Sweden work, his shirt having ridden up at the back to reveal a small patch of skin to Finland’s prying eyes. He liked to watch Sweden work, the muscles of his arms taut, practically rippling as he hammered another nail into wood. He bit his lip subtly, hands twitching at his side, fingers clenching and unclenching as he imagined himself just ripping the clothes off Berwald’s body.

“Fin.” Sweden brought Finland out of his imagination, eyes scrutinizing the smaller nation.

“Oh, uh, yes?”

“Can you pass me the other hammer, please?”

Finland picked the hammer up, handing it to Sweden. Sweden nodded his head at the Fin before turning back to his work without another word. Tino sighed, eyes running down the taut muscles of Sweden’s back. He wanted to shirt gone, he realised, and he’d do anything to get it off the large man.

“Would you like something to drink, Ber?”

“Hm?”

“A drink? Water?”

“That would be nice.”

Finland beamed at the man before leaving the room. He happily filled a glass with water, then put his plan into action. As he was walking back into Sweden’s workshop, Finland ‘tripped’ throwing the glass of water forwards. The liquid splashed over Berwald, the glass shattering against the ground, shards flying around them. Finland shielded his eyes, cursing under his breath.

“Are you okay?” Sweden asked, getting to his feet, and holding a hand out to the other man.

“Oh, yeah, I’m okay.” Finland took Sweden’s hand, letting him pull him to his feet. “Oh my God!” Finland squealed. “You’re soaking! I’m so sorry. Let me help you get that off!” Finland’s hands toyed with the hem of Sweden’s now see-through shirt.

“Tino, it’s okay. It’ll dry.”

“No, no, no, you need to take it off.” Tino began lifting the shirt, happily eyeing Berwald’s chest. “Yes, it needs to come off.” Sweden lifted his arms, and bent down slightly, helping the smaller man pull the shirt over his head. Finland tossed the shirt to the side, his fingers tracing Berwald’s abs.

“Tino?”

“Oh look, your trousers are wet too, you should take them off, we don’t want you getting a cold, do we?” Tino began to fiddle with the belt, clammy hands pulling at buckles.

“What are you doing? My trousers aren’t wet…”

“Oh for heavens sake, Ber, I want you naked, and I want you naked now!” Finland pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, face bright red.

“Oh…” Berwald fell silent, his own cheeks red from embarrassment. “Why didn’t you just say?”

“Huh?”

Sweden cupped Finland’s cheeks, bringing their mouths together softly. “Where’s Peter?”

“England’s.”

“Bedroom.” Was all Berwald had to say before he left Finland in the workshop alone. After gathering himself, Tino scrambled after him, taking the steps two at a time to get to the bedroom faster. When he got there, Berwald was already lounging back on the bed, arms behind his head. Finland was sure he could see a faint smirk on the taller man’s face, but he couldn’t be sure.

“Ber…” Finland began fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, only to be stopped by large hands covering his own.

“Let me.” With slightly shaky hands, Berwald undid the buttons, kissing Tino between each one. “You’re beautiful,” he mumbled, slipping the shirt from Finland’s shoulders, and dropping to the floor. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Finland wrapped his arms around Sweden’s neck, straddling him on the bed, grinding down against him, fingers threading through his short hairs at the nape of Sweden’s neck. “Still too much clothing,” he murmured against Sweden’s neck, teeth dragging over the sensitive skin. Sweden groaned, cupping Finland’s backside and squeezing lightly, causing Finland to whine low in his throat.

“Take them off.” Berwald squeezed his arse once more, before Tino slipped off his lap, making sure to grind down against his hardening crotch.

“Why don’t you take them off?” Finland smirked, biting his lip. Sweden complied, taking the fly into his fingers and yanking it down, before pushing the garment down Finland’s legs, once at his ankles, Finland kicked the jeans away from him, moving to kneel in front of Sweden. “Your turn.” He repeated the action, Sweden lifting his hips for Tino to pull them down. Finland purposely brushed his hand over Sweden’s growing erection, running his tongue over his drying lips.

“Still too many clothes,” Finland said, getting back to his feet pushing his boxers down to his ankles, kicking them away like he did with his jeans. Sweden pulled his own boxer off, letting them fall to his ankles where they stayed.

Finland’s eyes raked over his husband’s body, he couldn’t fathom how he’d gotten so lucky. He once again straddled Sweden, their cocks brushing together. Tino’s hands moved back to the hairs at the nape of Sweden’s neck, his mouth working at the sensitive spot just under his ear. “Touch me,” Finland moaned, grinding down against him.

Sweden shifted Finland back slightly, and with one hand cupping his arse, he took both of their cocks, his hands, despite being large, couldn’t fully fit around both of their cocks, so Finland entwined their hands together and helped pump their lengths. Finland whined, bucking into their hands.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Finland moaned, nails raking over Sweden’s neck, leaving little trails. “I’m close!” Finland came seconds later, his cum covering their hands and stomachs. Sweden continued pumping their hands together, Finland crying out at the now sensitive feeling. Finland bit down against Sweden’s neck, bringing Sweden to finish with a low grunt.

“Thank you,” Finland said, nuzzling his face against Berwald’s shoulder. “I needed that.” It wasn’t a lie, since ‘adopting’ Sealand, the men hadn’t had much time to themselves, and when they were alone, neither were in the mood for anything other than snuggling.

“No, thank you,” Sweden mumbled, subtly shifting Finland from his lap.

“Oh! We’re all dirty! We should shower.”

“You can go first.”

Finland slipped off Berwald’s lap, holding his clean hand out in front of him. “How about we go together?”

Sweden’s cheeks heated. “Okay.”


End file.
